


Next Time

by junkyreen



Series: Prinxiety [2]
Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Angst, M/M, no happy ending, tw cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Roman cheats on Virgil with Logan. Virgil expresses how he feels the only way he can.





	Next Time

Virgil walked sluggishly to a bench, tired after all his classes and dance routines. He was completely willing to find his bed and sleep for about a week and just hang out with his boyfriend.

 

He rubbed his eyes as he rummaged through his backpack to find his sneakers. He sat down and put them on as he hummed the tune of one of the song he was learning the moves to. He had listened to it over and over again while perfecting the dance and storytelling, so it was now stuck in his head.

 

Virgil grabbed his keys and bag, going to his car and beginning the short drive home to his boyfriend. He somehow managed to leave ten minutes early- a rare occasion because his dance teacher was always too strict. He thanked whatever god there was that allowed him to take his time getting home for once. He was usually in such a rush because he missed Roman. As he hooked up his phone to play music as he drove, he selected his Dear Evan Hansen playlist, smiling as Only Us came on. He adored the soundtrack because Roman made him listen to it, and he really connected with how the characters felt at times.

 

When he arrived at their small condo, Virgil paused his playlist and slowly grabbed his things. As he went inside, he switched off the outside light and turned on the hall lights instead. Closing the door, Virgil dropped his bag off on the couch in the living room, and after not seeing Roman anywhere else he went upstairs to their bedroom. Usually Roman would be in the kitchen prepping something for dinner or watching television in the living room; it was rare that Roman was ever in his room. However, Virgil thought nothing of it and jogged up the stairs. He needed to grab new clothes that weren’t soaked with sweat before he took a shower anyway.

 

Virgil opened the door to the bedroom he shared with Roman, only to find him in the bed. With Logan. They were naked, that much was obvious. Virgil took a deep breath in and watched as Roman rolled over and kissed Logan on the cheek. And Virgil let out a shuddering breath.

 

He didn’t know how to form words, he was shocked that Roman would do this to him- they had such a good relationship, he thought.

 

Roman still didn’t notice Virgil in the doorway, gripping the trim of the door tightly even as he got up to put on his underwear.

 

“…Roman?” Anxiety croaked, his voice cracking and tears threatening to fall down his cheeks.

 

Finally, finally, the other man had turned around to see him. Virgil stood there, glancing between Logan and Roman. Roman, shocked, dropped the shirt he was about to put on and gaped at Virgil. He couldn’t seem to form any words and kept opening and closing his mouth.

 

Not that Virgil really wanted to hear anything that Roman was going to say. He didn’t want an apology or a typical ‘It’s not what it looks like!’. Virgil, as much as he might doubt himself, knew that he deserved better than that bullcrap. Unless it was Roman giving up his key to the house, Virgil really didn’t want to hear it.

 

“Virgil, babe, I really-”

 

Before Roman could say any more, Virgil released his grip on the door frame and turned around, walking down the hall to his room. The spare room that they decided would be good for Virgil to practice in. When they were a couple and actually trusted each other in the relationship. Virgil knew that putting all that trust in Roman was a bad idea in the first place, so why did he ever go through with it? It was the stupidest thing he had ever done, and one time he sprained his wrist but still danced regardless.

 

And that injury almost costed him his entire life as a dancer. He almost landed on his wrist wrong at one point and that could have been it for him. His dream would have been gone.

 

But trusting Roman as much as he had? That topped it by a lot.

 

As Anxiety walked through the doorway, he reached for the small silver remote that was connected to both the speakers in the room and his phone. He knew the song he wanted was already set to play on his phone because it was the one that was about to play as he left the car. As he pressed play, he walked to the center of the room and felt the music as it started. He turned up the sound, which would probably cause them to receive a noise complaint but Virgil didn’t think that mattered. Good For You started playing, and as Heidi’s voice rang through the room he began to dance. He glanced at the door, noticing Roman standing there, watching. Good, that’s what he wanted.

 

The actual context in the lyrics may have a different meaning, but through his dance he could make it different.

 

He could tell a different story, he knew he was at least that skilled of a dancer.

 

Virgil felt the beat and looked Roman right in the eyes as his feet landed on the matted ground, quickly looking away and taking a deep breath as he continued to dance.

 

'Tell a story with you face.’ He told himself. So he did.

 

He told the story of how a couple used to be perfect, how one was good enough for the other and vice versa. How enjoyable that relationship was for the both of them. He told the story of a relationship that had it’s ups and downs, but was still strong and great to be in. He told a story about a relationship full of laughs and caring glances.

 

He told how the story changed.

 

How eventually one became not enough for the other. How the betrayal of Roman cheating on him felt. How they were over. Virgil told the story of how messed up what Roman did to Virgil was. How much it hurt him.

 

Virgil closed his eyes tightly for a moment, willing the memories out of his mind.

 

With a final landing to the ground, Virgil panted softly a couple times, holding his pose. As he brought his arms down and caught his breath, he looked Roman in the eyes once again. He gave him a cold stare, saying everything once again with his eyes just in case the dance didn’t cover it. Without actually speaking, Virgil left the room and forcefully bumped shoulders with Roman. It wasn’t enough to push Roman to the ground, because Virgil was going to be somewhat decent. Someone had to.

 

Virgil walked down the stairs to the living room, grabbing his bag that he had previously put on the couch. He heard Roman behind him, rushing down the steps to watch Virgil as he grabbed his keys off the counter and left out the front door. Virgil knew Roman would be watching through the nearest window, but he paused and took another deep, shuddering breath regardless.

 

“I hope this is what you wanted, Princey,” He growled. He walked down the steps and to his car, starting it up and leaving the house.


End file.
